


First kiss

by fadewrit



Series: Maxvid: Origins [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Not aged up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadewrit/pseuds/fadewrit
Summary: It’s in the title. That’s all.





	First kiss

The sun was setting over Camp Campbell, and all the campers were in their beds. Neil slept soundly across from Max who was curled and up hugging his knees to his chest, eyes wide open as sleep eluded him. It was one of _those_ nights. One of those nights where he couldn’t escape thoughts of his parents, and the inevitable accompanying feelings of worthlessness, and abandonment. He tried his best not to have these nights, and for the most part it worked. But there was something about the atmosphere of Camp Campbell at night, when the wild, distracting chatter of the other campers died down, and all there was was the chitter of insects, that tied him down to his thoughts.

Max shivered even beneath his blankets, and he fought tears that threatened their way to his eyes. _This sucked. This fucking sucked._ He thought about waking Neil, get him talking about some stupid science shit; _anything_ really to take his mind off all of this. His eyes darted toward Neil, and for several minutes he just watched as the other’s chest softly rose and fell with the rhythm of his breathing.

“Neil.” He spoke halfheartedly. The boy didn’t stir. “ _Neil_.” Max tried again, louder this time, but it still yielded no results. _Damn_. Max sat up, grabbed a small pebble that laid next to him, and aimed at Neil’s head. The shot connected solidly, and Neil snored loudly in response, rolling over, nearly waking, but then mumbling something as he fell back into sleep. The hope that had briefly come across Max’s face faded quickly. This was worthless, and he knew better than to try to wake Nikki, who had bitten the hand of the last fool who tried it. He could have tried another camper, surely one of them could be roused and made to talk to him, at least for a little while. But he already knew he wasn’t going to do that, he knew who he _really_ wanted to talk to, even if he’d never say it out loud. He closed his eyes, exasperated with himself, and took a deep breath in. He held it for a few moments, then exhaled. _Okay_. He could do this.

Max left his tent and made his way toward the Counselor’s cabin. Gwen might be there, he realized, and anxiety gripped him at the thought. What would he say if she were there too? His brow furrowed and he stopped, seriously considering turning back; this was too risky. But at the same time he knew going back was worse; being alone was _so much worse_. So he pressed on and lifted himself on his toes once he reached the cabin window to peer in. Gwen _was_ there, watching her comfort trash TV while David quietly read a book. _What a loser._ Even in his down time David was decidedly boring. Hopefully Gwen would be too preoccupied with her program to even notice him. He banked on this, took another deep breath for courage, and entered. David immediately looked over his book at the squeaking sound of the wooden door.  
“ _Max??_ ” David’s voice mixed confusion, concern, and anger. “You know you’re not supposed to be up this late.... what’s the matter?”

“I... I can’t sleep.” Max shied away from David’s eyes, pursing his lips while subtle embarrassment colored his face. He wasn’t giving the whole story, and it was evident.

“Oh.” David’s expression softened, similarly averting his gaze. He wasn’t entirely sure how to handle this. With any other camper he’d just pat them on the back, assure them that there were _(almost)_ definitely no monsters lurking in the surrounding woods, and urge them back to bed. But Max wasn’t just any other camper. He was Max, and he came with sensitivities not shared by the others, and just as well, he knew Max wouldn’t come to him like this unless it were important.

David stood and eyed Gwen who had seemingly not noticed Max’s entry. He looked back at Max who had followed his gaze, and nodded to him in solidarity. This was to be a moment for the two of them only. Gwen, as helpful as she could be in times like these, was better off here. With a subtle nod of his head, David gestured for Max to follow him. The two of them traveled for a few minutes in complete silence, and Max almost asked where they were headed a few times, but each one deciding it was best that he maintained the silence for now. They ended up at the docks of Lake Lilac and David stood looking out to Spooky Island with hands on his hips.  
“Isn’t it beautiful, Max?” There was a glint in David’s eye, an annoyingly familiar glint that he always had whenever he spoke of nature.

“It’s _stupid_.” Max countered, crossing his arms over his chest and moving past David to seat himself on the edge of the docks. David frowned and watched him, then moved to join him after a moment.

“It isn’t stupid, Max.” David protested softly. He wasn’t really trying to argue, he was just trying to show him that there was another perspective. “Out here, you can just forget about the rest of the world for a while.”

“Maybe _you_ can.” There were angry tears now, despite Max’s best efforts to keep them down.

David reached a tentative hand out for Max's shoulder, but just as the tips of his fingers connected, Max swatted him away. David's frown deepened. "Parents are supposed to make a home for you," David started, while Max fixed his stare out across the lake, not daring to turn to him. "But yours failed you in that. It isn't fair, and you have every right to want to take revenge out on the rest of the world." Max sniffled, uncrossing his arms and letting his hands rest at either side of him. "But the greatest revenge is _moving on_. Prove that you can't be kept down, and make a new home for yourself. I just hope," He dared again to move his hand, this time gently over Max's. "That Camp Campbell can be a _small_ part of that home for you."

It took a few long moments for Max to register what was being said and how he felt about it. A cold chill shot up his spine as he felt the pressure of David's hand. Slowly, Max looked up to him. Their eyes locked and a half second later Max sprung up, closing the distance between the two of them and pressing himself into a quick, firm kiss. Max broke it almost immediately, deep red flushing across his face, and David's likewise. For a breath they just stared at each other, trying to get over how surreal the moment was, and recognize it as their new reality.

"Max," Davis started, his voice hesitant and full of uncertainty. But Max didn't give him a chance to say anything (something David was secretly thankful for-- he didn't really have any suitable words). He bolted, running back to the camp proper as fast as his legs could carry him. He came upon his tent and flew in, throwing himself in his cot and pulling blankets snugly over his head. He hoped beyond hope that David wouldn't come for him here; that he'd just let this go, and for everyone's sake never speak of this to anyone ever again. It was just _one_ moment, he got too heated, and it didn't mean anything; _surely it didn't mean anything_. David would have to understand that. Max didn't dare move a muscle for what seemed like an eternity, just waiting to hear David approach. And when he _did_ hear footsteps crunching on leaves outside, he shut his eyes tightly and held his breath. The footfalls stopped outside the tent, as if considering.... and then moved on past it, and in the direction of the counselor's cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos or comments to find out the aftermath the next morning~


End file.
